1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to tools, and more particularly to an apparatus for installing strap material used to suspend heating, ventilation and air conditioning duct.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems and equipment are connected to air registers and returns throughout residential and commercial buildings. Connection is typically made using rigid or flexible ducts. In many installations, the duct work is installed in an attic or other overhead location and the length of runs are typically such that the duct work is not self-supporting. Therefore the duct work is suspended from an overhead support structure. Attachment is commonly made by means of a flexible metallic strap material which is wrapped around the duct and secured to an overhead support structure.
During installation of the strap material, it is necessary for the installer to use a ladder to reach the location at which the strap material is to be attached to the overhead support structure. A hole is generally punched into one end of the strap material, a screw-type fastener or lag is inserted through the hole, and the fastener is screwed into the support structure either manually or assisted by a rotary power driver. The installer then moves the ladder to another location and repeats the process until the strap material is installed at a sufficient number of locations to provide the desired support for the duct work.
As can be seen, therefore, the installer must repeatedly go up and down the ladder and move the ladder to different locations. The installer must carry strap material, fasteners, and hand tools up and down the ladder. This approach requires considerable time and effort for installation of the strap material. Furthermore when a ladder is used, particularly where the overhead support structure is a considerable distance above the floor, there is a high risk of bodily injury to the installer.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which would allow the installer to install the strap material from the floor and eliminate the need for using a ladder. The present invention satisfies that, as well as other needs as described herein.